Snow Storm
by greeneyedrocker
Summary: What will happened when Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Nathan and Peyton all have to work together on a school project. But they get trapped in a snow strom. Secerts and lies will be revealed and a realtionship is tested and a new romance begings


_Lucas does have HCM and some other disease he does not know about yet. Haley is the only person who knows that Lucas is sick and far force then they both could have imagined. Dan knows that Lucas saved him from the fire and he doesn't care he still cut Lucas out of his life. Nathan and Lucas still hate each other. Brooke cheated on him with Chris Keller. Ellie died earlier in the summer and Lucas was there for Peyton every step of the way. Nathan and Haley and there working on there marriage._

**_So what will happen Brooke, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton get snowed in at Haley and Brookes apartment? Secrets and Lies will be revealed friendships will be broken and a new romance just might blossom. _**

_**So the first chapter starts off really really slow **_

_**Mr. Cameron's Class **_

"Lucas walked into a dark room and opened the door only to find to find a very naked Brooke and Chris looked up at him from Brooke's bed." MR. SCOTT is my class that boring that it's causing you to fall asleep"Mr Cameron asked Lucas in a clearly annoyed voice" Lucas slowly opened his crystal blue eye which dull and he was very very pale you could tell he wasn't feeling well at all " Sorry Mr._Cameron_ it won't happen again

Oh P- Sawyer I don't think he is ever going to talk to me again _"Brooke said in a whiney voice". _

Just give him time Brooke. _"Peyton said in a reassuring"_ Come on after all you did sleep with Chris Keller!

"Brooke looked at Peyton with tears in her eyes" I know please don't remind me.

Brooke and Peyton walked into Mr. Cameron's History Class 20 min. late

Miss Davis and Miss Sawyer nice of you to finally join us take a seat "_Mr. Cameron said in was very irritated voice"_. There is going to be a group project and I choose the groups for you and there is no changing groups what ever your in that's finally. Group 5 is Brooke, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas. "Brooke looked over at Lucas with a smile and he rolled his eyes"

"Oh joy Lucas said in a sarcastic voice as long I as Haley and Peyton in my group it won't be to bad he thought to himself."

Guys pack and over night bag and sleep at the apartment and will just work on the project throughout the night it's very important that we get a good grade on this it worth 50 percent of our grade_." said in a very worried voice"_

_**Lunch**_

This might be my chance to talk to Lucas" Brooke said in a very cheery voice"

Umm Brooke I don't know about that why don't you just give Lucas time and he will talk to you when he is ready "Haley said"

I understand I him I broke his heart into a million pieces and I wanted to make it up to him I love him and I know he loves me to. Am so excited I need to go shopping." Brooke walked away from the table leaving Peyton and Haley alone."

It's going to be a very long night I have a feeling that all hell is going to break loose." said Peyton"

_Nathan walked over to the lunch table and sat down_

Hey hales

Hey Nathan….. Umm we need to talk about Lucas. Can you not rang on him tonight please. He has been going threw a lot lately.

I 'll try just keep him the hell away from me." Nathan said in a very angry voice"

_**Apartment**_

Nathan I will look for research

Lucas will write the paper

Brooke and Peyton you guys will make the visual "Haley started barking out orders to everyone"

Hey hales wake me up when it's time for me to write the paper am kind of tired ." Lucas looked pale his crystal blue eyes looked so dull.

While Haley was looking for information Nathan was on the sofa watching the basketball game.

A special news report flash down at the bottom of the screen. Tree hill is under a snow storm warning.

Hey guys were under a snow storm warning." Nathan laughed and looked the window it's not even snowing outside he looked up at once blue sky turn dark gray.

Maybe you and Lucas should go out and get some fire wood so we can start a fire just in case the power goes out" Haley said in a worried tone"

Lucas wake up" Haley said in a low whisper and gently shook him". Nathan needs your help to get some wood outside there is a snow storm coming and the power might go out.

_Lucas slowly got up his head was hurting and he was dizzy _

You ok Luke "Haley said in a very concerned voice"

Yea Yea I am fine Haley "he said in a less the convincing voice"

_Haley new when her best friend was lying to her. She felt his head and he was burning up_

Lucas don't lie to me your burning up

Am fine Haley and just a lil tired

Is it your heart

No mother dear it's not my heart and I think I just caught a cold I just have been really tired lately. I think its cause am stressed out cause of this whole Brooke Chris thing.

Let go Pucas "Nathan yelled in an annoyed voice that the door"

Haley can we'll take when I get back

Lucas grabbed his jacket and walked out the door with his brother.

They walked in opposite directions. Hey Pucas you go that way and I will go this way and we meet back here in 10mins got it.

They boys made it back to the apartment with out killing each other as soon as they made it in side it started snowing really hard.

Wow you guys just made it in time." Brooke said greeting them at the door with a cup of hot chocolate"

Man it's getting cold in out there" Nathan said wood the off to the side and taking the hot chocolate from Brooke"

Thanks Brooke" Nathan said in a very sweet thankful voice"

Here Lucas I have one for you to" Lucas gave her a cold stare"

No thanks" he said coldly and walked over to the sofa and laid back down"

Pucas get off your lazy ass and help me start this fire." Nathan yelled"

No thanks it looks like you got it under control" Lucas said to Nathan with and evil smirk on his face"

Nathan walked over to the sofa were Lucas was laying it down and flipped it over

Lucas got up quickly and push Nathan from behind and punch him in the face

Nathan punched Lucas in the face and Lucas fell on the floor. Nathan got on top of him and started wailing on him. Lucas was to weak he could barely defended him self.

The girls were in the kitchen cooking up some dinner when they heard the rucas going on in the living room.

Oh my god Nathan get off Lucas right now "Haley yelled"

" Haley pulled Nathan off the of Lucas" Nathan get the fire started please

Lucas come with me I will get those cuts cleaned up for you "Peyton said"

Lucas could barely move " Nathan made his headache worse , and he was sooo dizzy and he felt sharp pains going threw his chest. Lucas looked a lot pale then he did before his fever was getting higher.

"Haley began scolding Nathan" Nathan I just asked you to one thing for me and that was to be nice to Lucas and you could do it what the hell is you problem.

He started it Hales

I don't care who started Nathan I just asked you to one thing for me and you could do it. I told Lucas is going threw a lot right now and he fighting with you isn't helping.

"Nathan say the worry in Haley's eyes" Hales what going on?

Nothing Nathan just started the fire I am going to go and check on Lucas.

_After Nathan started the fire he said that he was going to take a warm shower before the power went out. He grabbed his overnight bag and went to the bathroom. After his shower he was taking cloths out of his the bag and he noticed it wasn't his. It was Lucas bag. Just as he was about to zip it up he notice pill bottles in his brothers bag and a pamphlet in his brothers bag. The pamphlet read dealing with HCM._

_What will happen when Nathan confronts Lucas on having HCM and what will happen when the power goes out? _


End file.
